Just something funny and different for PJO
by dragonoid9810
Summary: Ok, I don't plan on making this serious at all. I'll update as much as I can, but I suck at remembering things, so it'll probably be a bit seeing as this probably won't take off. 2/9/20 Edit: What'd I say? Also, I'm changing the concept...sorry not sorry ;). 6/20/20 Edit: Oh yeah, I'm turning this into a collection of ideas I have/find that I think deserve more recognition.
1. Intro to the project

**I don't own a damn thing in  
** **Percy Jackson and the Olympians or** **Heroes of Olympus**

 **Alright, so. My username is Dragonoid. And yes, if you're old enough to recognize that name, I got it from the Bakugan. I made it up when i needed a username for Youtube when I was younger and that was the first thing that came to mind.**

 **Anyway, I don't know a single thing about writing except some good grammar. But I've been on Fanfiction for probably over a year or two just reading other peoples stories and having a pretty good time. But, I've also noticed all the good stories and most favorited one are usually the ones that take a more serious tone and have some underlying humor. Those are also my favorite, but sometime I like to take a step back and just look at some funny ass things that aren't meant to be serious.**

 **That's what this is meant to be. I want to make a story about writing a story and just make the process funny without being too funny, know what I mean? Now, the funny part I plan on making is the story itself and MY inability to write good. But I would like to know if anyone is actually interested in this.**

 **I plan on just taking suggestions from what other people say, which will obviously be centered around PJO and HOO and their fun adventures either after or during the books. I also want to sort of make fun of how everyone knows the cliches around the PJO section (Guardian of the Hunt, getting betrayed, joining Chaos, Hestia usually adopting him if Chaos doesn't). I'm not saying there isn't original stories, I mean, look at The True Son of Chaos by nutsofthechest and Son of the Moon by TheSilverboar. Both of those stories bring their own things into the fanfiction and take a different path than the others.**

 **But I don't want there to be ANY misconceptions. If you all do make suggestion on what I should write and shit, this isn't going to be mainly centered around the story itself. I'm going to write it in a writing process kind of thing that shows the story from the authors perspective while he's in the process of writing it.**

 **If you'd like to see it, put some suggestions for the subject of the story in the comments and if you'd like, put in how you want the process to go, and I can get it done to the best of my abilities. ALSO! I don't know how to write a lemon besides the fruit (yellow oval things with nipple looking nubs on the sides). So unless someone can help me out and write them for me, there probably wont be any in here.**

 **For emphasis,** **THIS STORY WILL NOT BE SERIOUS, IT IS ALL MEANT TO BE A JOKE AND MEANT TO SERVE FOR A LAUGH EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!**

 **Ciao, Dragonoid**


	2. Start of the story

**Fuck it, we're doing it live!**  
 **This chapter is just me coming up with the idea**  
 **and hopefully soon people will give ideas for future chapters since I don't plan on making this**  
 **an actual story, just a bunch of funny chapters**  
 **I don't own a damn thing from**  
 **Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus!**

 **Alright, first chapter! Let's see, what kind of story should I do? Something original and out of the box? Something no ones ever seen before? Nah, too hard. Let's just do a cliche!**

 **What kind of cliche am I gonna do? What all kinds of cliche are out there? Let's see, there's Guardian of the Hunt where he usually ends up banging Artemis, there's the ever famous Percy gets betrayed at camp and usually snaps when he sees Annabeth kissing/banging the new kid, which leads to either Guardian or joining Chaos, with pairings all over the place.**

 **Getting betrayed seems like the biggest one, so I'll do a betrayal story! Now, how do I start it? Do I do the ever infamous "flashback" to everything that went down before and after doing a mission to get Athena's blessing, or start it from when he first asks her? I think everyone usually knows by now how it ends after he gets back, but I'll still talk about them to make an attempt of building suspense. I think I'll start it when he asks her, flashbacks are too overdone to even make a joke about them anyways.**

It was a normal day on Olympus, the many immortals, nature spirits, and satyrs milling about buying things from the many markets, talking, playing games. But this is a special day.

 **Yeah, that sounds like a good opener, set the scene for Percy's entrance.**

It was a normal day on Olympus, the many immortals, nature spirits, and satyrs milling about buying things from the many markets, talking, playing games. But this is a special day. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, revealing a boy of about 19 years old with unruly, raven black hair, with calming, aged sea green eyes, standing at about 5' 7" with a small, lopsided smile adorning his face as he stepped out and started walking towards the Olympians Palaces.

 **Alright, I feel like that was a good description. Thank god for Google for the average height of 19 year olds. Now, for the conversation...fuck.**

It was a normal day on Olympus, the many immortals, nature spirits, and satyrs milling about buying things from the many markets, talking, playing games. But this is a special day. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, revealing a boy of about 19 years old with unruly, raven black hair, with calming, aged sea green eyes, standing at about 5' 7" with a small, lopsided smile adorning his face as he stepped out and started walking towards the Olympians Palaces. As he walked forward, you could see the nervousness in his eyes. "Oh gods, what if she says no? What if she tries to kill me for even asking?" He thought. When he arrived at the palace he was looking for, he knocked on the front door. The palace itself was a masterpiece of architecture.

 **People will probably get it with just that, but Imma still describe it. Everyone does anyway, let's see if I can describe it!**

It was a normal day on Olympus, the many immortals, nature spirits, and satyrs milling about buying things from the many markets, talking, playing games. But this is a special day. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, revealing a boy of about 19 years old with unruly, raven black hair, with calming, aged sea green eyes, standing at about 5' 7" with a small, lopsided smile adorning his face as he stepped out and started walking towards the Olympians Palaces. As he walked forward, you could see the nervousness in his eyes. "Oh gods, what if she says no? What if she tries to kill me for even asking?" He thought. When he arrived at the palace he was looking for, he knocked on the front door. The palace itself was a masterpiece of architecture. It was a huge palace built out of nothing but solid marble, closely resembling the Parthenon with gray/grey trimmings. (Fuck, I forgot which is American and which is British. Who cares.) It took a few minutes, but when the doors opened, they revealed a woman of about 27 with stormy grey eyes and ,oddly enough, striking brown hair. "Perseus, this is an odd surprise. What brings you here?" She asked. Percy licked his chapped lips and replied "Well Lady Athena, I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I've come to ask for your permission to marry Annabeth".

 **Yeah, that's a pretty good description. Still a little odd Riordan gave her brown hair and not blonde like her kids, but it's whatever. I'm gonna take a break.**

 **So, what did you guys think? I find it very difficult to describe things, so you'll have to bear with me**  
 **during the descriptive parts**  
 **And yes, I looked on the Riordan Wiki, and it says she has brown hair**  
 **It also says Artemis has black hair and auburn hair in two different books**  
 **But it's whatever, hope you guys liked it**  
 **Make sure to leave suggestions in the comments for what**  
 **you want to see**  
 **I want this to be a conjoined effort people, you gotta meet me half way**  
 **Ciao, Dragonoid**


	3. Whoops, My Bad!

**I don't own a damn thing! Besides the plot, all credit goes to the man, the myth, the legend, Rick Riordan!**

It was a peaceful summer night, alive with the sounds of insects and nocturnal animals. The woman would've stopped to listen and take in nature's beauty, had it not been for the fact that she was running for her and her infant son's lives from two cyclopes and their gang of hellhounds. She could just start to smell the faint scent of the sea when one of the hellhounds tackled her to the ground. She creamed in agony as it began to tear into her back, but before it could fully kill her, but then she heard someone yell out "Khe-fa!", and suddenly the hound was jerked off her, as if someone had shoved or punched it off her. As she turned her head to look at her saviour, she hear him say "Drowah", then she was surrounded in a faintly glowing bubble. All she could see of the man was his back, but she could still tell that he was wearing a nice trench coat. She heard the man say "A'max", then she could faintly see something glow in front of the man, just before the monsters spontaneously burst into flames! Once he was sure there weren't anymore, he turned to her, revealing his black pinstriped suit and roasted coffee colored skin. He said "W'peh" and she could now clearly see some kind of glowing symbol appear before him for a moment before the bubble around her disappeared. _'A hieroglyph!'_ She thought, remembering the few she had seen back in college. He knelt down to fully check on her condition, and she asked "Who are you?" He begun closely inspecting her wounds as he replied "My name is Amos Kane. These wounds are deep, but if you would like me to, I could attempt to heal you?" She weakly shook her head and said "I'm not going to make it... Please, take my son.. He's all I have left. " He looked at her with soft, brown eyes and said "I will do everything in my power to keep your son safe miss, I swear to you. What is his name?" She begun to feel weaker as she said "Perseus. He is the son of the greek god, Poseidon." Amos looked at her, shocked and mumbling "Poseidon?! So they do live..." but he quickly shook it off and told her "It matters not who his father is, I will still protect him as if he were my own." She looked at him with tearful eyes, saying "thank you." She could feel her time coming, so with her final breath, she looked to her son, her only joy in life, and breathed out "I will always love you, Percy. I know you will make my proud my son..." She did not take another breath. With a somber look on his face, he felt her pockets and found what he was looking for, two drachmas. He didn't look any further after taking them from her pocket, instead he gingerly picked up the crying child, who had been rudely awoken from the commotion. He soothed the child back into a peaceful sleep and, still holding the infant Percy in one arm, rolled the woman onto her back, placed each drachma on each of her eyes, and softly, to not reawaken the slumbering child, said "Ha-tep". He then walked back into the forest, beginning his long trek back to the nearest city, Brooklyn.

 **Yeah, so...I got nothin, I plum forgot about writing that first chapter completely. By the time I remembered, I couldn't remember what I had in mind in the slightest. Then...I forgot about it again and here we are lmao. I won't lie, I considered just scraping this whole thing and going back to a blank profile, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. And I DO NOT take credit for this idea, I found it on ArchiveofourOwn, but I didn't look at the authors name, so if you're seeing this, you had a badass idea! Still can't believe I haven't seen this anywhere else. I would continue, but as I've said, I just don't have the knowledge how. I'm hoping one of YOU beautiful people can take it and make it into a masterpiece! With all that said, I'm gonna stop typing, my hands hurt!**

 **Ciao, Dragonoid**


	4. What's always overlooked

**I don't own a damn thing! All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

 **A little opening info, the main dude in this chapter is an OC, named Devin. His origin is unknown as well as his actual age. For many millennia, he's traveled the Multiverse on the orders of Chaos Prime, which is the full culmination of all Chaos' in each universe in the Multiverse. In each universe he visits, he hunts down and kills as much Evil as he can find, wether they are forces of Darkness, warriors of Light, or who/whatever they may serve. He is the Lord of Elements, the Fallen Angel of Judgement, the King of Demons, and the Horseman Death Prime. He has a large assortment of weapons, when in reality he has a large two handed weapon, and two dual wielded weapons, both stored as tattoos on his back. When he summons one he can't summon the other, and when he summons them they travel up his arms as ashes and "assemble" themselves. He also shares his mind/body with the Fallen Angel just the same as the Greek gods do their Roman counterparts. That should be all the info you need, lets get it!**

Devin was just traveling through the forest, looking for the monster camp he could sense. He'd been on this Earth for a few years now, and he was on an okay standing with Olympus. Well, as okay as one can be after threatening the King of somewhere with eternity in the Void. As he closed in on where he assumed the camp to be, he begun hearing the sounds of battle and made his way to them. As he came across a clearing, he found a small army's worth of monsters locked in battle with the Hunters of Artemis and a boy with raven black hair and, what looked like, sea green eyes. " _Must be that famous kid of Poseidon, what was his name again?_ " He thought to himself. " ** _Percy Jackson, Slayer of Kronos and twice Saviour of Olympus_**." The Angel of Judgement replied with a slightly interested tone. " _Yeah, that's it! Hey, why is he always called Slayer of Gaia? Wasn't that Leo kid the Slayer of Gaia?_ " Devin asked. " ** _Yes he was, I'm surprised you remembered his name._** " The Angel answered, slightly shocked and impressed. " _Of course I remembered, he's my sign!_ " Devin said. The Angel mentally rolled his eyes. It begun looking like the hunt would suffer casualties if no one stepped in, so Devin asked the Angel " _Looks like we should help out, old school or new age?_ " " ** _New age, I'd like to see their reactions_** " The Angel answered with a grin as Devin called his dual enchanted revolvers to his hands, the ashes flowing up his arms and form in each hand slowly. He saw a large cyclops corner a lone huntress wearing a tiara and decided he'd make his entrance there. As he saw the cyclops lift his arm to deliver the fatal blow, he shadow traveled over, blocked the cyclops' arm, and shot it in the head. All battles paused and looked over at the new opponent on the battlefield, and Devin merely looked back and said with a smug smirk "How about I show you all how we Americans do it?" Taking aim quickly, he opened fire on the many monsters, taking in the shocked faces of the Huntresses, goddess, and boy as he mowed the monsters down. A particularly tall gentleman who seemed to lead the monsters (" ** _Orion_** ** _, giant son of Gaia and Tartarus and Bane of Artemis_** ") looked on in shock, only mumbling "Impossible..." Devin barely picked that up, but when he heard the giant, he leveled a pistol at Orion and, still maintaining his shit eating smirk, replied "Not so, giant! How do you think most mortals survived in ancient times? That Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold doesn't seem like it would be very common back then!" He pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight into his forehead, snapping Artemis out of her shock just long enough to also shoot an arrow into her bain, causing him to join his minions in a dusty grave. As the last monster was slain, the hunters began aiming at Devin until Artemis ordered her followers to lower their weapons. Looking at Devin cautiously, she's said "Surprising to see you here, even more that you'd save us after what happened in the meeting." Shrugging, he replied "What, and let a guy like THAT continue walking around? No can do homie!" Rolling her eyes, she asked "In any case, how DID you kill those monsters? I didn't sense any mythical metals in any of those bullets." With an exasperated look, he replied "So? Like I asked the dumbass, how do think mortals stayed alive for so long in ancient times? Demigods aren't the only people that can be effected by both worlds!" When he said that, everyone's individual minds record scratched for a second, realizing that he wasn't wrong. Dismissing his weapons back to tattoo form, putting his hands into his trench coat pockets and spinning on his heels, he said "Well, with that out of the way and with my schedule now free, I think I'm gonna go for a walk and see what else I find! Catch y'all later!" and with a jaunty whistle, casually and pointlessly walked off into the woods, leaving the huntresses staring at him in shock. " ** _We never got to speak with Percy_**." The Angel inputted, causing Devin to halt midstep and shout "FUCK!"

 **Welp, here's another update ladies and lads alike! It always stumped me that literally NO ONE else picked up on this. In the first book, Chiron only said "Mortals can not be effected by Celestial Bronze, but demigods can be effected by Celestial Bronze and mortal steel." No one in the books has EVER explicitly said that monsters aren't effected by mortal steel. Hell, in TLO Sally shot an empousi with a fucking shotgun she found in a car. And yet NO ONE picked up on that! Everytime guns get brought up in a story, it's always dismissing them for not having the mythical metals to spare to make bullets, or they get created for Percy and get enchanted to magically create mythical bullets. Quoting my OC, how do y'all think Man survived in ancient times with monsters walking around freely? I say that while remembering Heracles was a demigod that was praised and worshipped in Ancient Greece, along with Perseus, Theseus, and other famous demigods who I can't remember the names for lmao. Seeing that demigods weren't as hidden as they are this day and age with the Mist, that leads me to believe the Mist wasn't as active back then as it is now, if even created back then at all! With all that said and done, I'm gone y'all!**

 **Ciao, Dragonoid**


	5. OC Profile

**I figured since I'll be using Devin a LOT soon, I'd at least give y'all a peek into what he comes from. Tell me what y'all think of his story!**

Name: Devin Cadle

Age: ???

Height: 6'

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Changes at will, usually between Brown and all Black

Usual Attire: Black leather biker jacket, Aviator sunglasses, worn blue jeans, black combat boots

Weapons: Two handed: Great sword of the Fallen Angel of Justice, the Scythe of the Horseman. Dual wielded: Warglaives, Sword and Shield, Enchanted Revolvers, Scythes. Misc: Long chain.

Powers: Control over Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Light, and Dark. Complete control over death and fallen souls. 8' pure black Wings.

Titles: Lord of Elements, Multiversal Vagabond, King of Lions, Fallen Angel of Justice, the Horseman Death.

Summary/Backstory: Many MANY millennia ago, when he was in his hone universe, the Prime Primordials of the Multiverse saw how corrupted with evil the Multiverse had become, so to answer this, they decided to bestow elemental powers upon one they deemed worthy. But they knew the risks, with every choice a new universe was created, and if they weren't careful, they'd risk creating a universe where they'd pick the wrong person and allow a powerful villain to be created. They came up with an idea, they would pick only one universe, then only one planet in said universe, and if it sustained life they'd pick only one person to view and decide if they are worthy. If they picked the wrong planet, or wrong universe, then that was that. They end up picking Devin's home universe and planet Earth. They view into his life while he is in high school, just getting his lunch and setting it down. Right before they give up, Devin notices a freshman girl getting bullied by some "fellow" seniors. He's quick to step in and more than willing to go toe-to-toe against them, even though he had no prior fighting knowledge. The bullies back down and walk off, and after finding out the young freshman couldn't afford lunch, Devin gave her his food. Impressed, the Prime Primordials decide to bestow the elemental powers unto him. They do so in a Flash type of way, striking him with lightning while he was relaxing with his friends Billy, Lane, John, Breana, and Thalia (Although she preferred going by T). Although, the bolt was aimed at Thalia instead of him, causing Devin to push her out of the way, willingly taking the full force of the bolt head on, sending him crashing through the windows of the lunch room and into a coma where the Prime Primordials would visit him and give him basic training over his powers. Fast forward a few years to Devin's first death, Prime Chaos secretly obtains his body and performs a spell, injecting the Blood of the Phoenix into his veins, making him "immortal" without immortality. Thus begins his long journey of traversing the Multiverse, gaining his titles, discovering Prime Erebus and Prime Aether as enemies, making many friends and many more enemies, but never finding a love truer that his first. Most of the time he fights for good, but in order to maintain balance in the Multiverse, must occasionally play the villain, if only to prepare the forces of good for an even greater enemy afterwards.

 **Like I said in my story, I've been imagining and molding his story for a VERY long time! Let me know what y'all think, or if y'all would be interested in hearing more of his backstory! Ciao, Dragonoid.**


	6. The Angel of Death

**I don't own a damn thing for Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Heroes of Olympus! All credit goes to the man, the myth, the legend himself, Rick Riordan!**

From the shadows casted by the trees of the forest, Percy watched his friends read the note he had left them. He couldn't help but allow a tear to fall at seeing their heartbroken faces, it crushed him to make them believe he had abandoned them for no apparent reason. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at his new ally. The man softly squeezed his shoulder in a comforting manner and, with a small sad smile, said, "I know you will not believe me when I say this, but I truly am sorry for forcing you to do this Percy. I know the pain of leaving loved ones behind clueless as to why, but I was not lying when I said it would be the best chance of protecting them."

Percy sadly nodded and wiped his misty eyes. "So, what now?" He asked. The man slightly tilted his head as he looked at the demigod and asked "Now?" Percy nodded once, slightly surprised and irritated at the unexpected sarcasm. The man smirked and began walking deeper into the woods as he replied, "Now we train and prepare our own force." Percy quickly followed him and once he had caught up to him, asked "Our own force? I thought you said it would be just us?"

The man simply continued to walk and said "I did, didn't I? Sorry, but I had came to a realization since I said that and changed my plans." Confused, Percy asked him to elaborate. "I forgot that I have the power needed to allow us to recruit our own force to assist us in combating Erebus and Aether, while at the same time making you my champion to boost your power enough for you to hold your own against one of them alone, maybe even more."

Shocked, Percy asked "Wait, how are we going to recruit any allies? The Olympians certainly won't help us, now that they probably think we're both enemies." The man's head slightly tilted side to side as he thought over his next words, before saying "There are a few different ways we could go about recruitment, but I'd rather _not_ have to deal with the repercussions of crossing the pantheons while we are fight a war, so I plan on visiting your fallen friends in their respective afterlives and asking them!"

Percy was pretty much floored at this point from the amount of shock. Speaking to the dead, and actually having the ability to _raise_ the dead?! At that point, Percy realized the man never actually gave his name. "Who are you?" He asked the man. The man's pace slowed slightly as he glanced at Percy smirking, and asked "Just now thinking to ask that?" Percy merely glared at him in response, causing him to chuckle and respond "My real name is Devin, but the answer to what you're really asking?"

Devin briefly stopped walking and turned to fully face Percy, before answering "I am the last horseman, Death." He allowed his eyes to briefly turn completely black when he finished, as a way to prove his words true. He then changed them back to their normal look with brown iris's and continued walking, nearly leaving a gob smacked Percy. "Better hurry up if you want to talk to your old friends again!" Devin called out over his shoulder, pulling Percy back to reality and causing him to run to catch up to him.


End file.
